Yu Yu Romance (Todo Puede Cambiar)
by Kiki-Kow
Summary: Una vida sin poderes también puede ser entretenida, Yusuke y sus amigos enfrentan los problemas y los dramas de la vida cotidiana de forma divertida, romance, discusiones, drama, familia y nuevos amigos y nuevos romances. Espero que les guste. Opinen porfavor! y Gracias por leer (POR CIERTO LA IMAGEN NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD LA ENCONTRE EN LA PAGINA ZEROCHAN, )
1. Chapter 1

**Disculpen, aviso que a lo largo de esta historia añadiré personajes de mi creatividad y apellidos para nombres de los personajes que no lo tienen, personajes reemplazando a los que no pude adaptar en la historia y otros personajes para complementar la historia, uno de esos personajes es mi favorito y no se verán hasta capítulos más adelante. Espero su comprensión, criticas constructivas y que les guste los nuevos personajes, tengo grandes expectativas con esta historia ya que es uno de mis animes super favoritos, Yu Yu Hakusho. GRACIAS POR LEER! QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**Capitulo I.**

_Después de la fiesta de año nuevo, las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido para Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían comenzado las clases._

_Camino a la escuela iban conversando acerca de todo lo nuevo que querían hacer, pues en las pasadas vacaciones se habían propuesto realizar nuevas metas para el año nuevo y se lo habían prometido a sus familiares, ser mejores, claro Kuwabara solo quería que su hermana Shizuru lo dejara de molestar con cosas de la escuela, igual Yusuke quería que su mamá dejara de presionarlo tanto y a la vez se lo había prometido a Keiko, tratar de ser mejor estudiante y menos problemático, irónicamente esa promesa había resultado muy problemática ya que el que era un imán de peleas y confrontaciones en todos lados._

-jajaja ya te imaginas Urameshi?! Podemos aplastar a todos en los clubes de deportes, ¡nosotros no tenemos comparación! El gran Kazuma Kuwabara será el mejor de todos en ese colegio y no solo de ahí… ¡seré popular entre todas las damas de todos los colegios y todos los chicos nos temerán! Jajajajajajaja… -Kuwabara reía como idiota imaginándose todo eso, mientras Yusuke solo lo veía con los ojos bastante abiertos, algo preocupado por la risa de Kuwabara… realmente se veía muy raro…

-Agh! Esnserio Kuwabara, no deberías reírte así, asustas a la gente, idiota! –Dijo mientras avanzaba un poco más rápido, queriendo dejar atrás a Kuwabara y éste apresuro el paso. –

-Y a ti no te emociona?. –pregunto al ver que Yusuke parecía algo aburrido.

-Pues hasta no hacer nada interesante, pues… No, no me emociona, aunque trataré de disfrutarlo, porque te advierto desde ahora... –Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Kuwabara de frente y extendía su mano simulando una pistola. –Si vamos a entrar a un club de deportes tendrá que ser uno bueno, no uno simple y nerd, quiero algo de competencia! –Dijo seriamente y con mucha decisión.

-Bueno, si si, te entiendo, yo también quiero eso, escogeremos uno a nuestro nivel.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la institución.}

-¡Pues ya llegamos! –Anunció Yusuke con ánimo. –Ya quiero ver a Keiko, hace semanas que no la veo jejeje

-Bien Urameshi, ya la veremos, apresurémonos y vayamos al salón ya, si? Quiero ver la cara de todos al vernos entrar jajajaja. – Kuwabara corrió hasta el salón de clases Y Yusuke lo siguió rápidamente.

_Ambos muchachos entraron de golpe, todos los chicos del salón se estremecieron al ver a Kuwabara y Yusuke, todos sabían de la reputación muy peligrosa de ambos chicos. Por otro lado los ojos de una chica en el salón brillaron al ver entrar a Yusuke, esa chica era Keiko Yukimura, una chica muy inteligente y linda, con un hermoso cabello color café y ojos color chocolate que combinaban con el, tenía facciones muy suaves y delicadas, era una chica tranquila, respetuosa amable y firme, tenía el uniforme muy bien arreglado, el uniforme de las chicas consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata fina negra con el escudo de la institución bordado en el y un saco negro ajustado a las cintura por dos botones negros, el saco también tenía bordado al lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho el escudo y usaban una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla, Keiko estaba sentada en un asiento delante de la fila de en medio del salón, viendo al muchacho pelo negro, con grandes ojos cafes, una gran sonrisa y una actitud muy enérgica, lo veía de forma tierna y muy distraída en sus pensamientos. Al lado de Keiko estaba una de sus mejores amigas, una muchacha muy linda, tenía el cabello largo y azul, amarrado con una coleta, con flequillo, tenía unos hermosos ojos color purpura, con altura promedio y una muy alegre, enérgica y amable actitud que sobresalía en todo el salón de clases, tenía muchos pretendientes, la consideraban muy atractiva y divertida, era Botan Kiwomoto, que esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver a Yusuke y Kuwabara entrar al salón y sentarse cada uno en su lugar mientras seguían riendo y bromeando entre ellos, inmediatamente se puso de pie, había decidido ir a saludar a los chicos._

-Iré a hablar con los chicos, ¿vienes conmigo? –Dijo sonriente la peliazul

-Aammmm… no lo sé, parece que se divierten entre ellos, ve tú si quieres Botan. –Keiko se sonrojó un poco, hace semana que no veía a Yusuke, no sabía que decirle aún y no quería parecer desesperada, su cabeza era todo un lío pensando en Yusuke.

-Bueno, está bien, iré yo sola, aunque no deberías estar tan avergonzada después de todo Yusuke siente lo mismo que tú. –Dijo mientras avanzaba, Botan solo quería poner más nerviosa a Keiko y definitivamente lo logró.

-oowwww Botan, no me ayudas en nada!* . –Pensó la chica mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

Botan se dirigió muy animada hacia sus amigos.

-Hola chicos! No los veía desde la fiesta de año nuevo jejeje ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? –Sonó muy animada y amable

-Ah! Hola Botan! Pues estuvieron excelentes jajaja! Es una lástima que hayan pasado demasiado rápido. –Respondió alegremente Kuwabara.

-¿Qué hay de ti Yusuke? –Preguntó la joven a su amigo quien estaba muy distraído viendo a otra dirección. –Oye tonto te estoy hablando! – Dijo Botan un poco molesta por la falta de respuesta de Yusuke. –Ay por Dios! ¿Qué tanto ves?. –Dijo esta vez un poco más decidida y molesta, chasqueando los dedos enfrente de la cara de Yusuke, pero sin obtener respuesta.

-Déjalo Botan jajaja ¿Qué no ves que está muy distraído viendo a su enamorada? Jajaja –Se rió el pelinaranja haciéndole una mirada de picardia y complicidad graciosa a Botan, estaba muy divertido viendo la cara de bobo enamorado que tenía Yusuke en ese momento.

-Eh?... ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la peliazul aún sin percatarse de lo que insinuaba Kuwabara, luego volteó a ver a Yusuke rápidamente y luego vio a la dirección donde se encontraba Keiko, parpadeo varias veces y luego viendo a Kuwabara con complicidad se rió un poco. –jajaja ya veo! Vaya que el amor idiotiza! Y eso que Yusuke no necesita más idiotez jajaja. –La joven continuo bromeando y riéndose del muchacho sin darse cuenta de que Yusuke ya había tomado consciencia de la conversación, pero Botan continuaba burlándose del joven.

-BOTAAAAAN! –Gritó Yusuke molesto por todo lo que decía la joven y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. -¿A quién llamas idiota? IDIOTA!

-Auch! No seas grosero Yusuke, ¡lo decía en broma! – Dijo la peliazul mientras sobaba su cabeza con un gesto de bebé triste en su rostro.

-¡Oye Urameshi a una mujer no se le levanta la mano jamás! Eso no es de hombres. –Dijo Kuwabara molesto y con orgullo de sus palabras.

-Mejor regreso a mi asiento! –Dijo Botan aún haciendo pucheros por el golpe recibido hace un momento, camino directamente a su asiento a lado de Keiko y se sentó, colocando una mano bajo su mandíbula, su codo en el pupitre y así se quedo sosteniendo su cabeza con gesto de molestia y aburrición.

-¿Qué pasó? – Keiko pregunto curiosa.

-Tu novio es un idiota. Eso pasó. –Botan contesto viendo hacia otro lado e hizo un gesto de molestia graciosa con los labios.

-N-No es mi novio! –Dijo Keiko nerviosa y sorprendida. –¡No digas esas cosas Botan!... Pero.. SÍ, es un idiota, eso se sabe. –Contestó rodando los ojos y fingiendo indiferencia. –De cualquier forma la clase ya va a empezar, ponte seria, no puedes tener esa cara en toda la clase. Sería grosero. –Advirtió Keiko.

-Está bien. –Dijo Botan de mala gana mientras respiraba profundo y recuperaba su compostura.

_Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares hablando entre ellos cuando el profesor entró al salón, todos guardaron silencio, el profesor dejó su maletín en la silla de su escritorio y abrió un folder que tenía en sus manos, revisándolo por un breve momento, luego aclaró se garganta y comenzó a hablar._

-Muy buenos días alumnos, veo muchas caras conocidas por aquí, me alegro de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones y estén listos para un nuevo año educativo. Mi nombre es Hanagata Shizu, les impartiré la clase de matemáticas este año, espero que vengan con mucho ánimo para dar lo mejor en sus clases, también tengo el placer de anunciar que hay nuevos alumnos en esta clase y espero que se lleven bien con ellos… en un momento se los presentaré. –Se dirigió a la puerta del salón y la abrió y dejo pasar a los tres nuevos alumnos.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por leer, este es el segundo capitulo y me encantó hacerlo, es una serie con la que enserio puedo trabajar y para mi es un honor hacer este fic de la serie de el gran maestro el señor Yoshiro Togashi. Espero les guste y lo disfruten, recomiendenme y dejen reviews y pueden recomendarme sus fics, cuentan con mi reviews y apoyo :D GRACIAS**

**Capítulo II.**

~_El profesor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los nuevos alumnos, eran 2 chicos y una chica, los tres alumnos se pararon enfrente de la clase para hacer su debida presentación._

-Bueno, las damas primero. –Dijo el profesor Hanagata e hizo que la chica diera dos pasos al frente. Todos los chicos la observaron y estaban fascinados por lo linda que era, entonces el profesor Hanagata aclaró su garganta y prosiguió… –Chicos ella es Yukina Jaganshi, proviene de Tokio, es nueva en esta ciudad y espero que todos la ayuden a adaptarse y puedan volverse buenos amigos. –

-Buenos días a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.-

– Finalizó la presentación de Yukina y el profesor Hanagata le indico donde estaba su asiento. –Señorita Jaganshi porfavor tome asiento ahí atrás del señor Kuwabara hay un asiento vacío. – Dijo señalando en dirección a Kuwabara y claro él respondió con una mirada muy emocionada y una gran sonrisa. –Yukina caminó hacia su asiento.-

Mientras el profesor Hanagata observaba el papel que tenía en su mano izquierda y acomodaba sus lentes con su mano derecha, prosiguió con las presentaciones e hizo que el primer muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rojizos diera dos pasos al frente. – El es el señor Hiei Jganshi, hermano de la señorita Yukina Jaganshi, obviamente también proviene de Tokio y al igual que ella está también es su primera vez en esta ciudad, espero que todos traten bien a su nuevo compañero. –Joven Jaganshi su asiento se enc… -El profesor Hanagata fue interrumpido por Hiei cuando él empezó a caminar hasta un asiento en el fondo del salón. –umhu?! –El profesor hizo un sonido, fue como un cuestionamiento a las acciones de Hiei.-

_Todos voltearon a ver a Hiei algo sorprendidos, algunos creyeron que era genial, otros, como Kuwabara, solo pensarón que el chico tenía una actitud muy arrogante._

-Quiero estar aquí. –Directamente dijo al profesor

_Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver esta vez al profesor, el profesor Hanagata era un señor muy tranquilo así que no le dio mucha importancia a la actitud del chico, solo se limito a verlo seriamente y se encogió de hombros._

-Como quieras niño. –Prosiguió con las presentaciones.

_Esta vez los alumnos dirigieron la mirada nuevamente al frente del salón, aunque se escuchaba uno que otro susurro y risitas en el salón._

-Por último pero no menos importanteesta el joven Shuichi Minamino. El proviene de Hakodate un lugar un poco lejano a nuestra ciudad, igualmente espero que se lleven bien con él y que lo ayuden a adaptarse y que se vuelvan buenos amigos. –Terminó su presentación y miro a Shuichi, sonrióy dijo. – ¿Quieres que te asigne un asiento o lo escoges como el señor Jaganshi? – Bromeó el profesor.

-Jajaja… No, está bien profesor, asígneme mi asiento por favor. Por cierto, es un placer ser su compañero este nuevo año, espero llevarme bien con todos y que pasen un buen día. –Fue muy amable al decir esto, los saludó a todos e hizo una pequeña reverencia (reverencia tradicional en Japón al saludar con respeto).

-jejeje muy bien joven Minamino, siéntese al lado de la señorita Kiwomoto. –Señaló el asiento que estaba al lado izquierdo de Botan, ella se sobresaltó un poco pero le dedico una amable y dulce sonrisa de bienvenida, sonrisa que fue correspondida por Shuichi.

-Comencemos con la clase. –Dijo el profesor mientras colocaba la hoja en el escritorio y sacaba de su maletín un libro de texto y abriéndolo comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.-

_Así transcurrió la clase, Kuwabara volteaba a ver hacia atrás para ver a la nueva chica del salón y Yukina trataba de ser amable y sonreía pero a la vez prestar atención a la clase, pero Kuwabara sonreía como idiota, era obvio que le gustaba Yukina. Mientras Yusuke jugaba con un lápiz y un borrador; Keiko estaba tomando nota de todo lo que decía el profesor y de todo lo que escribía en el pizarrón, Botan escribía en su cuaderno lo que había en el pizarrón no con tanto entusiasmo como lo hacía su amiga, realmente parecía que ella lo disfrutaba demasiado y Botan solo la veía por momentos con un poco de risa y a la vez preocupación, Shuichi que estaba al lado de Botan escribiía y escuchaba lo que decía el profesor aunque no podía evitar prestar atención a su nueva compañera Botan y sus gestos graciosos y tiernos; Hiei por su lado veía en dirección de su hermana para luego ver a Kuwabara, la primera impresión del chico era que Kuwabara era bastante tont, pero luego veía al lado contario y se perdía viendo por la ventana. Así pasaron dos horas de clases. Hasta que Yusuke en el cambio de clases se paró y se dirigió hasta Keiko._

-¡Holaaa! Jejeje. –Yusuke le dedicó una sonrisa muy graciosa a Keiko.

-jajaja deja de hacer eso jajajaja oh Yusuke, te ves tan ridículo. –Keiko reía al ver las expresiones de Yusuke a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo se asomo a las mejillas de Keiko y claro Yusuke lo notó.

-Te ves linda… -Yusuke lo dijo con ternura y sonrió con picardía internamente. –Enserio que sí.

-Aamm… yo… -Keiko estaba sin palabras y solo alcanzó a sonrojarse más, juntar ambas manos en su pecho y ver hacia abajo.

-jajaja ¡te sonrojaste! ¡Estas como tomate! Jajaja vamos, no me esquives la mirada.

_Keiko aun veía hacia abajo… apretó sus manos en un puño, apretó sus dientes y tenía sus ojos cerrados con gesto de mucho enojo, se veía graciosamente molesta, subió la mirada para encontrarse con la miarada de Yusuke que aun estaba riendo un poco, alzo su puño y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro._

-Eres un idiota. – Dijo con calma una vez que le había dado el golpe, seguía un poco sonrojada pero aun tenía una mirada algo enojada.

-¡Pero no te enojes! No era mi intención que te enfadaras así! –Ahora ambos chicos discutían, aunque era lo usual en ellos ahora.

_Botan los veía y reía, para ella era una graciosa y tierna escena, Shuichi también veía todo el drama que hacían Yusuke y Keiko, vió a Botan y de un momento a otro decidiódirigirle la palabra a la pelizul que se encontaraba muy distraída viendo a sus amigos._

-Se llevan bastante bien esos dos, ¿Verdad? ¿Son novios? –Dijo sonriente tratando de empezar una conversación. –Disculpa, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia.-

-Eh?... emmm… No, no, no te preocupes, todos aquí lo saben, ellos se gustan pero como podrás notar Yusuke es muy infantil como para decírselo directamente. –Botan concluyó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, estaba pensativa y nerviosa por el acercamiento del chico… -Disculpa si fue demasiada información jejeje.

-Descuida, no hay problema, son una pareja muy divertida. –Dijo Shuichi riendo un poco. –Bueno, ya sabes… Mi nombre es Shichi Minamino… -El joven estaba algo impresionado, ella transmitía tanta calidez y sinceridad era muy linda y tenía una personalidad brillante.

-Sí, mi nombre es Botan Kiwomoto, encantada de conocerte Shuichi, puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿verdad? Jejeje es un nombre muy lindo, oh! Disculpa si te incomoda que te lo digo, es que aveces digo las cosas sin pensar. –Decía mientras hacia un gesto gracioso de un golpesito en la cabeza en broma. –Mis amigos aveces dicen que me paso jejeje pero es que aveces sale tan natural. –Botan estaba nervioa y parleoteaba sin parar, para ella y para todas en el salón Shuichi era muy atractivo, como un príncipe,un chico con ojos verde esmeralda, cabello rojo, alto, fuerte, con una actitud muy tranquila ytenía una especie de aire rómantico e hipnotizante en él y Botan ya había caído atrapada en ese encanto.

-jejeje vaya! …. La verdad no me incomoda. –Dijo a la vez que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por un lado de su frente. –Enserio no me incomoda para nada que lo digas y claro que puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre, muchas gracias por el halago, tú nombre es curioso y lindo también, espero que podamos seguir conociéndonos. –Dijo Shuichi contento y divertido al ver las reacciones de Botan.

_Y empezó otra hora de clases y luego la otra hasta que por fin llegó el receso…_

-¡Bien! Al fin sonó la campana. –Dijo Kuwabara mientras se levantaba de su asiento y volteaba a ver a Yukina. –Oye… Sabes… jejeje me llamo Kazuma Kuwabara…

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Kuwabara, soy Yukina Jaganshi… Aunque creo que ya lo sabes. –Dijo sonriendo con una voz suave y muy amable.

-Es un placer Yukina y no debes ser tan formal conmigo jejeje puedes llamarme Kazuma…

-Oh! Esta bien, Kazuma… gracias jeje

-Quieres… bueno ya sabes… ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? –Kuwabara preguntó sonrojado y muy sonriente, aunque también estaba nervioso.

-¿Realmente puedo? –Dijo Yukina sonriendo, sintió que para ser su primer día no estaría sola y no tendría que depender de su hermano. –Me encant… -Yukina no pudo responder porque su hermano rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la halaba afuera del salón. –Ah! Disculpa Kazuma… enserio perdón… -Decía mientras era arrastrada. –En otra ocasión será. –Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que ella y su hermano se marcharan del salón.

-E.. esta bien… -Dijo con un poco de sorpresa y decepción. –Ella casi aceptó. –agachó la cabeza vencido y triste.

-Tranquilo campeón, ya tendrás otra oportunidad. Dijo Yusuke con indiferencia mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y avanzando hacía la salida arrastrando a Kuwabara con el. Tranquilo amigo jajaja

-¡Pero era mi oportunidad! –Dijo alzando los puños al aire y llorando de forma muy graciosa.

-Si, si, como digas... –Botan le siguió la corriente. –Deja de quejarte, a la próxima lo conseguirás. –Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando al lado de Keiko.

-Tranquilo tranquilo Kazuma, ya tendrás tu oportunidad, enserio, no te des por vencido. –Keiko consoló a Kuwabara muy amablemente.

_Iban saliendo del salón de clases y Botan simplemente miró hacia atrás, el aula estaba casi vacía pero un chico parecía que no iba a salir, tenía un libro en sus manos y seguía sentado en su asiento… ella sintió que no podía dejarlo ahí nada mas, así que corrió donde estaba el muchacho y se paró frente a su asiento, se recargo con ambas manos en el pupitre_

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¿No vienes a almorzar con nosotros? –Botan le sonrio dulcemente, se paró firme nuevamente y rodeo el asiento hasta llegar justo al lado de Shuichi y lo tomó de la mano dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y lo haló para que se pusiera de pie. –Vamos acompáñame, te divertirás, ya verás. –Dijo con entusiasmo.

_Shuichi la vio algo sorprendido, miro al suelo un momento y rió un poco, levanto la mirada y le sonrio a Botan, ella casi se derrite al ver esa sonrisa, esa era nueva, no era por cortesía y tampoco era forzada, era una sincera y dulce sonrisa._

-Está bien. Vamos, muchas gracias Botan.

-No hay problema, les caerás bien, ellos son muy divertidos y agradables. –Dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-Lo sé, se ven muy amables… -Shuichi sonrió para si mismo mientras caminaba al lado de Botan.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews enserio se los agradezco mucho, espero que les guste este capitulo lo hice con mucho entusiasmo! :D ya saben, sugerencias, criticas lo que sea, pueden decirmelo será un placer leer sus comentarios, sigan leyendo y MUCHAS GRACIAS *-***

**Capítulo III**

_Shuichi y Botan iban caminando juntos atrás de Keiko, Yusuke y Kuwabara, este último decidió ir con sus otros amigos Okubo, Kirishima y Komada a almorzar ya que no quería ser un mal tercio entre Keiko y Yusuke y ya había visto que Botan estaba pegada al nuevo, Kuwabara no le desagradaba de hecho Shuichi le parecía amable y una buena personay por eso mismo prefirió darles su espacio, ya luego tendría tiempo para presentarse bien con él y se despidió._

-Iré a almorzar con los chicos, nos vemos. –dijo tranquilamente y luego miró a Shuichi y después a Botan luego dijo. –Lamento no quedarme, pero nos puedes presentar después Botan. –Dio media vuelta y se marchó, mientras decía. –conoce mejor a Botan, Shuichi, ella puede ser algo conflictiva. –Botan solo quedó inmóvil por un momento boquiabierta con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos. –Nos vemos chicos! –Y con eso Kuwabara se despidió.

-Agh! ¡Eres un tonto Kuwabara! ¡Y un mentiroso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!... – Botan se defendió, estaba molesta y avergonzada por las palabras de Kuwabara, luego quedó quieta por un momento y volteó a ver a Shuichi quien estaba sonriendo y viendo a Botan con diversión por como se había exaltado. –N-n-o- No le hagas c-caso a Kuwabara! ¡Yo no soy conflictiva! Para nada conflictiva. – Botan estaba sonrojada y ya no sabía que decirle, terminó sintiéndose tonta.

-No te preocupes Botan creo que Kuwabara lo dijo en buen sentido jajaja tranquila bien? –Shuichi lo dijo de forma muy comprensiva y tierna eso la hizo sentir mejor y Botan dio un gran suspiro de alivio, al menos ya no se sentía tan tonta.

-Gracias Shuichi, Kuwabara es muy hablador, siempre estará bromeando así contigo, que no te sorprenda jejeje espero que tengas mucha paciencia con él. –Botan había recuperado su ánimo y Shuichi la veía contento nuevamente mientras seguían caminando hasta la cafetería, Yusuke y Keiko iban varios pasos delante de Botan y Shuichi, ellos continuaban platicando muy entretenidos.

-Entonces Kuwabara es el de las bromas y las peleas, Yusuke es muy competitivo y terco, Keiko es amable y demasiado estudiosa y tú… -Shuichi la miró fijamente y ella lo respondió su mirada con ansias por escuchar lo que Shuichi opinaba de ella, Shuichi le sonrió. Tú eres hermosa, muy divertida y dulce.

-jejejeje muchas gracias Shuichi… -Botan desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojada y sonriendo, no solia pasarle muy seguido eso, sí la acortejaban mucho pero era la primera vez que sentía que esas palabras hacían efecto en ella con las usuales mariposas en el estomago de una chica en proceso de enamoramiento. –Y dime Shuichi ¿trajiste almuerzo o comprarás algo en la cafetería? Yo compraré algo… se me antoja algo salado y picante… ¿Y tú?... –Dijo Botan muy sonriente y emocionada.

-No traje almuerzo, con eso de ser el primer día de clases y la mudanza, se me olvido por completo y mi madre estaba preocupada organizando todo en mi casa con mi padre y mi hermano menor, han sido días muy ajetreados para la familia. –rió un poco pero calmado y miró a Botan sonriendo. –Espero que haya algo bueno de comer en la cafetería, en mi anterior colegio la comida no era muy buena.-Bromeo respecto a eso con Botan por un rato, ambos se estaba llevando muy bien y así siguieron conociéndose durante el receso.

_Por otro lado en el jardín del colegio se encontraban Hiei y Yukina, ambos hermanos estaban en silencio a la sombra de un gran y muy lindo árbol de cerezo, Hiei estaba en una posición muy relajada, acostado en el césped con ambas manos atrás de la nuca mientras veía las nubes moverse al ritmo del viento en el azul firmamento. Yukina estaba sentada en una banca solo bebía un jugo de manzana en caja y veía hacia el frente absorta en sus pensamientos…_

-Hermano. –La chica quiso comenzar una conversación pero parecía que su hermano no la había escuchado, entonces intentó una vez más. –Hermano, te estoy hablando…

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió cortante y frio, no quería conversar en ese momento, solo quería un momento de silencio y presentía que su hermana iba a comenzar otra discusión que no iba a ganar, siempre discutían y al final aunque su hermana quisiera aparentar ser fuerte y decidida, siempre terminaba llorando y él sintiéndose como el peor hermano del mundo. Solo quería protegerla… Protegerla de los hipócritas, enseñarle que no debía confiar en una persona de forma apresurada y ella parecía rehusarse a entender eso, lo cual lo frustraba demasiado…

-Quiero decirte que si vas a comportarte de esa forma conmigo prefiero estar sola en el receso… No necesito una actitud negativa todo el tiempo, él no era una mala persona y tú lo sabes. –Se refería a Kuwabara en eso último, ese era punto de partida de su nueva discusión acerca de lo que Yukina podía y no podía hacer. –Entiendes? –Interrogó a Hiei mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse.

-Tú no lo entiendes, te lo repito y no me haces caso. ¿Qué crees que ese tipo busca? –preguntó tajante, viendo directamente a los ojos de su hermana, casi probándola para escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Y qué tiene eso? No creo que sea algo nuevo para mí, ¿Tú sí? No es como si no supiera que contestar a cualquier cosa que yo no quiera hacer ó ser.

-No me importa, solo te ahorro un futuro problema. Ese tipo es un estúpido. –escupió las últimas palabras con desagrado, Hiei obviamente estaba molesto, su hermana lo sabía pero no se quería dejar asustar por lo que podría pasar en un futuro que su hermano no estaba seguro de que ocurriría, Yukina sabía que Hiei solo estaba haciendo suposiciones…

-Eso ya no tiene que ser tú problema, ambos estamos creciendo, ya nosomos niños y yo puedo tomar decisiones, tanto como tú puedes hacerlo con tú vida y yo no puedo hacer que tomes caminos contrarios a los que deseas… ¿ó si? –Yukina contraatacó de forma muy efectiva y sintiéndose segura de sí misma. Lamentaba hablarle así a su hermano, ella realmente lo quería mucho y apreciaba con todo su corazón su preocupación hacia ella y su seguridad tanto física como emocional, pero Hiei no se daba cuenta de algo importante respecto a su hermana... "No soy una niña, ya no… y que si tengo la atención de él? Mi hermano no debería enojarse por ello, no creo que sea nada in propio, muchas chicas son cortejadas y se permiten un poco de diversión inocente, como en las novelas o series de televisión que eran románticas y a todos les gustan. No tiene nada de malo y puedo tener tanto control como los demás." Sus pensamientos eran claros, inocentes y llenos de ilusión, ya no quería ser la niñita protegida, ella sabía que sus condiciones académicas y su comportamiento hasta ese día merecían ser premiados de vez en cuando. Con este nuevo pensamiento afloró una nueva actitud, no iba a cambiar radicalmente, pero sería como las demás chicas y se divertiría en el colegio con sus amigos y punto.

-Bien?... entonces supongo que sí no hay respuesta me iré a donde yo quiera y esta vez socializaré y espero por tú bien, que tú hagas lo mismo algún día. –Yukina concluyó decidida y se marcho adentro de las instalaciones del colegio.

-hmph! –Hiei profirió un bufido de desagrado. Dio por hecho que las cosas no serían igual pero luego una sonrisa satisfactoria y retante se asomó a sus labios, vio a su hermana parándose y defendiendo su lugar, tal vez ya no debía corretearla tanto como antes… Pero algo era seguro Kuwabara no se la tendría tan fácil con él.

_La campana sonó avisando a todos que era hora de volver a clases, todos los alumnos volvieron perezosamente a sus salones de clases y así pasó el resto de ese día…_

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capitulo! este dedicado al hermoso Hiei ooh si! espero que les guste. Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar los reviews... son como propinas saben? xD no me dejen morir de hambre. GRACIAS A TODOS(A)!**

**Capítulo IV**

_No había más que silencio en esa oscura y modesta habitación, un muchacho con cabellos oscuros y mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación yacía en su cama, estaba aburrido, no quería estar ahí pero tampoco sabía donde más ir, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse rápidamente, no_ _pensó mucho más y Hiei se levanto de la cama, miro la puerta de su habitación y escucho a su hermana y a su madre hablando de cosas aburridas sobre chicas, su mamá era muy unido a ellos, siempre les había alentado a ser completamente abiertos con ella, que confiaran que ella siempre entendería y así eran… en la mayoría de los casos, ya que Hiei era bastante conservador con sus asuntos; Hiei dejo de ver la puerta para dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, su madre y su hermana estaban muy entretenidas y no tenía ganas de explicarle a su madre donde iría o a qué horas regresaría a casa solo quería salir un momento y sentir el viento de la noche, camino hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par, salió y saltó hasta la rama de un árbol que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su ventana, bajo del árbol con éxito y sin ningún rasguño, nadie se había dado cuenta y Hiei empezó a caminar por el vecindario viendo las casas, a algunas familias fuera de casa jugando en sus jardines, otras, camino hasta la salir del vecindario, pasó de largo algunas tiendas y un par de restaurantes hasta llegar al parque, miro a su alrededor y decidió simplemente atravesar, no estaba ahí para ver la naturaleza o socializar con nadie, cruzó la calle y quiso sentarse un momento, a un par de cuadras vio un restaurante con mesas en el exterior, bien, hora de descansar un momento… Estuvo ahí en ese restaurante unos 10 minutos cuando una joven mesera se acercó para preguntarle que iba a ordenar…_

-Buenas noches señor, bienvenido a Luna's restaurant. ¿Qué podemos servirle? –La chica lo saludó muy amablemente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada. –Contestó Hiei sin darle mucha importancia a la joven.

-Jumm… No creo que esa respuesta sea válida, si quiere sentarse aquí debe ordenar algo "señor" –La sonrisa amable se había desvanecido y fue reemplazada por una cara de póquer, le ofreció uno de los menus que tenía en su mano y comenzó a hablar de las especialidades del restaurante. –Tenemos el mejor tonkatsu de la ciudad, es excelente, también tenemos katsu de pollo, por si no le gusta el cerdo, también tenemos Tempura, es muy deliciosa y nutritiva y…

-Ya cállate. No quiero nada de eso y no me moveré. –Sentenció

_La joven estaba a un paso de gritarle y darle un buen golpe a ese chico malcriado… Pero no lo hizo, respiro hondo, dio unas palmaditas en su pecho como intentando calmarse. _

-Escúchame niñito, tú ordenas algo o ¡yo misma te sacaré de este lugar! –La joven intentó sonar amenazante pero realmente no lo era y Hiei continúo sentado sin mover un solo musculo. –Vamos muévete o pides algo. –Hiei no se movía, la joven vio adentro del restaurante y vio a su jefe, un señor de aspecto fuerte ya mayor con una expresión seria y que asustaba un poco y la estaba observando, algo desesperada hizo otro intento sin que llamara tanto la atención de los otros clientes alrededor. –Vamos, por favor pide algo o vete. Se supone que solo clientes pueden estar aquí y lo siento mucho pero el parque está cerca ahí es lindo, puedes sentarte ahí. –Rogó al inicio y sentía como su jefe se aproximaba, no quería que la regañaran y lamentaba tener que correr a una persona de ahí pero su jefe no era precisamente el jefe más servicial y solidario en el área.

-Como sea. –Hiei se levanto de la mesa, ya se iba, de todas formas no le importaba estar ahí, pero que prácticamente lo echaran fue un pequeño golpe a su orgullo.

-Perdona. –Dijo la chica mientras lo veía caminar. De la nada su jefe ya estaba ahí, viéndola seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Hiciste que el cliente se fuera. –Dijo el señor con un tono de enojo.

-No señor, es que el joven no…

-Sabes que no te pago para que ahuyentes la clientela y me des excusas baratas. –Su tono se estaba volviendo más agresivo.

-No iba a pedir nada señor, el joven solo estaba descansando aquí, no tenía intenciones de…

-Apuesto a que ni te molestaste en tratar de convencerlo, solo fuiste grosera y lo hiciste marcharse.

-No señor, no fue así, déjeme explicarle por favor

_La chica se había metido en problemas y Hiei estaba observando a una distancia considerable, ni el dueño ni la chica se habían dado cuenta que él no se había marchado, pero Hiei no entendía cómo es que la chica se había metido en problemas, para el ella no había hecho nada malo, siguió observando solo por curiosidad a ver qué pasaba, pero no creyó que sucedería lo que acababa de pasar y menos por algo tan trivial que él se había rehusado a hacer…_

-¿Despedida? –repitió la palabra con algo de incredulidad, pero si ella no había hecho nada malo, solo seguía las mismas normas que su ahora ex jefe había impuesto a todo el personal del restaurante.

-¿Se te olvidó el significado de esa palabra niña tonta? Significa que te vas, te largas ahora mismo y ni te molestes en suplicar, eres inútil, torpe y desequilibrada… ¡en todo sentido! –Alzó la voz frente a muchos, los que iban pasando vieron esa escena con un poco de asombro por el temperamento del señor y los clientes del lugar solo se reían y murmuraban cosas acerca de la situación.

-P-pero… yo. – La chica no podía terminar la oración, un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar bien, su voz se rompió y las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

-Largo, no me hagas perder más el tiempo, deja tu uniforme y vete ahora mismo. –El señor concluyó la conversación y entro nuevamente al restaurante.

_Con lagrimas en los ojos y un orgullo pisoteado la chica entró al restaurante, fue a los vestidores se cambio inmediatamente su uniforme y lo dejó en una banca del vestidor, se miró en el espejo, podía ver sus lagrimas caer, la humillación en su rostro y mucho cansancio. Se arreglo su ropa, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y trato de colocar una expresión totalmente neutral, ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ni enojo, ni perdón. Con la frente en alto salió del vestidor y se dirigió nuevamente a la salida del restaurante sin verle la cara a nadie y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo._

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Ni siquiera fue mi culpa! –La chica hablaba consigo misma tratando de no sentirse tan mal.

-Lo sé, fue mía. –Una voz salió de las sombras de los arboles al lado del camino que recorría la joven.

-OH! ¡POR DIOS!... q-que rayos?! –Dijo muy asustada mientras veía hacia atrás y vio a un muchacho… a el muchacho, la razón de su humillación. –Ah… eres tú otra vez. –Esta última frase salió casi como un susurro, aliviada porque no era un maleante o algo por el estilo.

-Sí. –Contestó Hiei mientras empezaba a caminar acercándose a la chica. –Estuvo mal. –Hiei dijo con algo de culpa en su voz.

-Sí creo que sí estuvo mal… -Dijo la chica alzando la mirada al cielo, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando y Hiei camino a su lado.

-Yo provoqué eso. –Dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Claro que fuiste tú y estuvo muy mal… No debería aparecer de la nada detrás de la gente y comenzar a hablar así, casi me matas del susto. –Levantó la voz la chica mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho y suspiraba. –Casi me causas un ataque cardiaco, eso estuvo muy mal.

-Yo no me refería a lo de hace un rato. –Hiei observo a la chica algo impresionado puesto que esperaba que si le reclamara pero por haber sido despedida por su culpa y no por un pequeño susto, que obviamente no la había sacado por completo de lugar pues estaba ahí suspirando y caminando a su lado como si nada.

-¿Te refieres al despido? –Preguntó

-Sí, a eso mismo.

-No te preocupes, no sé si lo notaste pero ese señor esta a un paso del manicomio jajajaja. – Se rió pero paró la marcha un minuto y luego esa risa se transformó en sollozos y llegaron las lagrimas a sus ojos, hasta que rompió en llanto mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara y la cubría con ellas.

-Perdóname. –Hiei no sabía que más decir para remediar lo hecho, ya había sucedido y se sentía responsable de eso.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que me despiden. –Trato de ocultar su tristeza pero era difícil en esa posición.

-Mi nombre… es Hiei Jaganshi. –Hiei se sintió obligado a presentarse por todo lo ocurrido.

-Mucho gusto Hiei soy Helena Bersak. –la joven pudo distinguir culpa en los ojos de Hiei, no muy fácil de ver pero sabía que se sentía culpable, pero no dijo nada, dejo que Hiei hiciera lo que debía para superar eso

-Bien…

-¿A dónde vas Hiei? –Preguntó algo preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Hiei no se daba cuenta que era lo que quería decir Helena.

-Me refiero a si vas a tu casa? Ya son las 8:30 no es hora para que un niño salga.

-¿Niño? –Hiei la miro ahora algo molesto. –Tengo 17 años, no soy un niño y no, no voy a mi casa. –Sentenció molesto.

-Uy perdóneme señor adulto. –Helena se burló del muchacho tratando de ocultar una risita. –Eres muy pequeño, me refiero a tu estatura, no pareces de 17. –Dijo observando a Hiei detenidamente.

-Tú no eres más alta que yo.

-Tengo 16 y tengo razones para no serlo jejeje de cualquier forma si tú casa no está por aquí deberías buscar el camino a casa, ya se está haciendo tarde, tus padres pueden estar preocupados.

-Eso no te incumbe, tú te diriges a tú casa ¿no? Te acompañaré.

-oookeeey… No es necesario Hiei.

–No me importa.

–Disculpa a que colegio vas? –Helena quiso cambiar de tema

-Asisto al colegio Sarayashiki.

-No puede ser, yo también asisto a ese colegio! Jejeje deberíamos ir juntos mañana… ¿estás ocupado en el receso? –Helena trataba de ser amistosa con el pelinegro pero Hiei más bien parecía arrepentido de haber dado datos personales.

-A ambas propuestas, no. –La culpa no lo vale, eso pensó Hiei pero el mismo reconocía que ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Helena haciendo pucheros queriendo hacer que Hiei cambiara de opinión.

-Porque no. No quiero que me estorbes en el colegio.

-No te estorbaré Hiei, sería divertido, ya tienes amigos ahí verdad, yo no tengo muchos.

-Yo no tengo amigos ahí, recién me mude hace un par de meses con mi familia.

-Ah ya veo…

_Llegaron hasta un edificio de apartamentos y subieron las escaleras, ya que el elevador no funcionaba, subieron 3 pisos hasta llegar al apartamento de Helena._

-Pues gracias por acompañarme. –Helena agradeció el gesto amable de Hiei.

-De nada. Adiós.

_Helena entró a su apartamento, vio a su padre dormido con la tv encendida, camino hasta su habitación y se encerró ahí, veía a la ventana, trataba de respirar profundo para evitar lo inevitable, pero las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, el sentimiento de fracaso afloraba nuevamente, ella necesitaba el dinero, su padre estaba desempleado y en plena crisis de depresión. Necesitaban el dinero y ahora había perdido su empleo, debía ir en busca de otro pero el estrés la decepción, tristeza y la preocupación no la dejaban tranquila, ya no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, no sabía qué hacer, solo esperaba que pronto pudiera conseguir otro empleo y que su padre se recuperará y lograra seguir con su vida como antes de que su madre falleciera…_

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer el fic. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, realmente me inspire… espero se note, ya saben, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, propaganda todo eso puede ser expresado hermosamente en los mágicos reviews, GRACIAS POR LEER! Aquí está la historia.**

**Capitulo V.**

_Había amanecido, apenas habían pasado cinco del inicio de clases, era sábado y Yusuke se encontraba viendo las noticias en la tv, al parecer últimamente habían ocurrido una serie de robos en las tiendas locales de la ciudad a plena luz del día, su madre estaba dormida en otro sillón largo de la sala Yusuke cambio de canal, estaba un poco aburrido cuando de repente sonó el timbre, el pelinegro se sobresaltó y dio un suspiro._

-¡Ya voy! –Yusuke camino hasta la puerta, ni se molesto en ver por la mirilla simplemente abrió la puerta. – ¿Que quiere? –Dijo con un tono de molestia antes de ver quién era, para su sorpresa al ver a esta persona se dio cuenta y rápidamente cambió su porte y se puso derecho y sonrió. –Hola Keiko, disculpa jejeje no me esperaba tú visita, pasa si quieres. –Yusuke se apartó para abrirle paso a la joven.

-¿Así respondes siempre a las visitas? –La peli café interrogó con fingida indiferencia al joven. –Eres muy grosero. –Suspiró.

-Enserio disculpa, es que viniste de sorpresa, no sabía que eras tú. –El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza algo avergonzado pero sonriendo y tratando de excusarse con Keiko. –Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe tú visita? –La cuestionó con la mirada entrecerrada observándola atentamente con mucha sospecha.

-Vine a dejarte algo de parte de mi padre. Me dijo que te diera esta comida y que esperaba verte pronto por el restaurante. –Keiko le mostro la bolsa de papel que contenía un recipiente lleno de comida para Yusuke.

-¡Oh vaya! Gracias, que suerte, con lo mucho que tenía hambre jajaja como verás mi madre esta algo indispuesta el día de hoy. –Dijo mientras señalaba al sillón donde su madre yacía dormida por su borrachera de la noche anterior.

-¿Quieres que me quede…? –preguntó algo dudosa.

-¿Crees que le prenderé fuego a todo solo porque mi madre está casi inconsciente?

-Pues… No.

-¡Entonces no me conoces bien todavía! –Dijo mientras sonreía y sacaba un encendedor levantándolo haciendo una fingida risa malévola tan ridícula. –WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡Deja de hacer payasadas Yusuke! –Keiko le arrebató el encendedor y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero en sus adentros se reía por las payasadas que hacía Yusuke. –Parece que no eres tan responsable como para quedarte solo más de un día, te cuidaré y a tú madre también. –Dijo con voz firme y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, para ella solo era una excusa para pasar tiempo con Yusuke y era obvio que la broma del encendedor tenía como finalidad hacerla quedarse por parte del pelinegro.

_Keiko se dirigió a la cocina esperando ver una pila de platos que lavar, para su sorpresa, encontró todo limpio… ¿Yusuke lo había hecho? Keiko se quedó pensando un momento y luego solo se sentó en una silla del comedor._

-¿No era lo que esperabas? –Acertó. El pelinegro que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina entró y se dirigió a Keiko.

-No eres tan irresponsable después de todo. –observó al joven con una sonrisa amable y luego suspiro. –Bueno, creo que no me necesitas aquí, puedes cuidarte solo y a tu mamá también. –Siguió sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Vamos Keiko! ¿Acaso necesito enserio quemar algo o derrumbar la casa para que tengamos un momento juntos? –Le dijo esto a la vez que tomaba su mano y la halaba para nuevamente tenerla cerca nuevamente. –Nadie nos está viendo, no hay porque fingir o pretender no tener más razones que las normas de cortesía social para estar juntos, si solo querías darme la comida no hubieras accedido a entrar, al menos te conozco lo suficiente como para saber eso. –Yusuke le sonrió con aire victorioso mientras Keiko solo podía sonrojarse más y más por lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente.

-N-no tie-tienes que hacer semejantes desastres... –Dijo con voz temblorosa y algo avergonzada, mientras el pelinegro se acercaba un poco más, aun no la había liberado de su agarre y ella no había hecho nada para impedírselo de todas formas. –Y yo no finjo con nadi... –Keiko fue silenciada repentinamente con un beso tan furtivo, Yusuke había soltado la muñeca de Keiko para tomarla por la cintura y poder besarla con más libertad, Keiko lentamente subió ambas manos para llegar hasta su cuello, empezó a acariciar su cabello con una mano, mientras bajaba la otra para acariciar su mejilla y seguir besándolo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Se miraban fijamente mientras Keiko trataba de normalizar su respiración y Yusuke solo sonreía sin aparatar su frente de la frente de la joven, ambos intercambiaban miradas y risitas; Keiko estaba algo sonrojada y oculto su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro mientras respiraba profundamente, cosa que le encanto a Yusuke, él olía el cabello de Keiko, su aroma era tan agradable y dulce, como flores en plena primavera, él la abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera que ella se escapara nunca de sus brazos y así se quedaron por un buen rato.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Yusuke a Keiko.

-¿Entonces qué? –Keiko solo le siguió la corriente, estaba muy feliz en ese momento.

-Dijiste que no fingías con nadie… Puedes regañarme y hacer lo que quieras conmigo…Pero ¿al menos podemos estar juntos sin esconderlo? Eso me haría muy feliz. No quiero perderte. –Yusuke hablo con seriedad en ese momento y Keiko se sonrojó mucho ante estas palabras.

-Sí, claro que sí. –Las palabras emergieron desbordando con ellas lagrimas de felicidad por su amor ahora correspondido y Yusuke se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y le daba un pequeño y rápido beso a los labios de Keiko. –¡umm! Pero…

-¿Pero qué? –Dijo con algo de preocupación, pensando que Keiko se había arrepentido.

-Es que… tendrás que hablar… con mis padres. –Dijo esto con mucha preocupación en su voz, a lo que Yusuke solo la miró sorprendido.

-¿Ese es el "pero"? –Preguntó mirando fijamente a Keiko.

-Es que es muy importante para mí, ¡no tendré una relación a escondidas de mis padres! –Dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando a un lado.

-Y ¿Quién dice que quiero eso? Me llevo bien con tus padres, ambos me conocen, se los diré cuando tú quieras, por mi no hay problema. –El pelinegro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la petición ya que para él eso era lo más fácil de cumplir y estaría encantado de pedir el permiso de sus padres para hacerlo totalmente oficial y que nadie se atreviera a siquiera pensar que tenía una oportunidad de estar con su Keiko, ella eras su amor, de él y nadie más.

-¿Enserio? –Keiko preguntó alegremente.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema. Cree en mí. Siempre quise estar contigo, en toda forma posible.-La miro con una tierna sonrisa y acarició su mejilla, luego la tomó de la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó nuevamente, un poco más apasionadamente, ambos se abrazaron mientras se besaban… Cuando de repente…

-¡Oh cielos! –La señora Urameshi se había despertado desde hace rato y los había visto ya.

-¡Mamá! NO PUEDES ESCOGER UN MEJOR MOMENTO PARA APARECERTE. –Keiko se sonrojo al verse atrapada por la mamá de su novio en pleno beso apasionado.

-No vi nada, no vi nada, continúen… Yo no estoy aquí. –La señora Urameshi decía esto mientras se cubría sus ojos con una mano y fingía buscar ubicarse con la otra.

-AGH! ¡VIEJA LOCA!...

_Keiko sonreía y se sonrojaba mientras veía a madre e hijo discutir el reto de la tarde…_

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste este capítulo, luego seguiré con más Kurama y Botan y un bello encuentro entre Yukina y Kuwabara, espero sigan leyendo, feliz noche a todos :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_Amaneció y era una lluviosa y fría mañana, el fin de semana había acabado y todos los estudiantes caminaban con sus paraguas hacia la escuela. Como siempre Kuwabara caminaba calmadamente al colegio, estaba muy feliz porque volvería a ver a Yukina, después de un ocupado fin de semana haciendo tareas, no era común en él ser responsable, pero con las promesas hechas a su hermana no había excusas y además quería darle una buena impresión a Yukina siempre y de cualquier forma._

~La última vez el hermano de Yukina interfirió… Pero esta vez no será así, de alguna u otra forma tendré mi almuerzo con Yukina, ¡este día el guerrero del amor triunfará!~ – pensaba mientras levantaba su puño y sus ojos se encendían llenos de inspiración y motivación, torpe de su parte pues bajo su paraguas y comenzó a mojarse con la lluvia. – ¡Pero qué rayos! –siguió caminando muy feliz pero aun distraído y chocó con una chica, Helena, Kuwabara evitó la caída pero ella desafortunadamente no y cayó sentada en un charco, la lluvia aun caía y faltaban solo minutos para que las clases comenzarán.

-Auch! Lo que me faltaba! –se quejó la chica por el dolor de la caída.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, enserio lo siento. –Kuwabara se disculpó mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó la ayuda, él la observo bien, era una chica linda a pesar de la lluvia y la situación, ojos grandes y color miel, pestañas largas, cabello negro, lacio y largo, una figura esbelta y de estatura promedio.

-Está bien, no hay problema, todos tenemos nuestros malos días jejeje

-Pero enserio lo siento, por mi culpa te has lastimado y te has ensuciado. –Kuwabara estaba apenado por el incidente, ahora el uniforme de esa chica estaba manchado de lodo, justo a primera hora…

-No sigas, enserio, yo arreglaré esto, no te preocupes. –Helena quiso hacer sentir mejor a Kuwabara, ella intentaría arreglar la situación, eso sí porque no quería presentarse a clases llena de lodo. –Vamos, antes de que la clases empiecen y no queremos meternos en problemas ¿verdad?

-jajaja cierto, pues apresurémonos, mira si necesitas ayuda o algo, cuentas conmigo, mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara, soy de tercer curso y estoy en el salón 128B. –El peli naranja ofreció nuevamente su ayuda a la peli negro, pues presentía que en ese día ella necesitaría mucha ayuda.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Helena Bersak, estoy en tercer curso igual, en el salón 115A, oye disculpa ¿cuántos años tienes? –A la peli negro le pareció que Kuwabara lucía como un chico de preparatoria y no de último año de secundaria, debía ser por la altura, eso pensó que sería lo más lógico.

-Bueno tengo 16 años.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende? –Kuwabara la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿porqué Helena lo preguntaba con tanta incredulidad?...

-Bueno es que pareces mayor, es todo. –Dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-Pues soy bastante alto y con una fuerte personalidad jajaja. –rió y se jactó de eso.

-Puede ser… -Contestó Helena rodando lo ojos.

-Tú pareces menor, te ves bastante frágil e ingenua, como una niñita recién llegada. –el peli naranja había notado el gesto de la chica y quiso vengarse.

-¡Jumm! No parezco una niñita. Mi aspecto va conforme a mi edad perfectamente bien. –Dijo confiada y segura, se detuvieron al adentrarse al colegio. –Bueno, faltan algunos minutos más, veré si consigo un uniforme, no te vayas a perder, puede que ocupe ayuda luego jejeje nos vemos. –La chica se despidió de Kuwabara con una amable sonrisa.

-Nos vemos. ¡Suerte con lo del uniforme! –Kuwbara se dirigió a su respectivo salón, donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

_Helena corría por los pasillos y se detenía graciosamente al ver a algún profesor que vigilaban el pasillo._

-Solo faltan 15 minutos! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Se cuestionaba de forma divertida, enserio estaba dando saltitos de los nervios y no sabía a donde ir, hasta que una idea chocó contra su mente. –¡Se me encendió el foco! ¡El club de teatro! –dijo rápidamente mientras su mirada se iluminaba y nuevamente corrió sutilmente por los pasillos hasta llegar al club de teatro a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta de un golpe y buscó a la profesora a cargo del club. – ¡Ahí esta! Hola profesora Saya! Buenos días. –Helena respiraba profundo, estaba muy cansada por lo que había corrido.

-Buenos días jovencita, ¿qué se le ofrece? Se ve… asquerosamente agitada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, estoy enlodada, sudada y agitada. Me preguntaba si tenía alguna falda y camisa del colegio que me pudiera prestar por hoy. Como verá estoy teniendo una muy mala mañana y necesito ayuda.

-La verdad… no tengo uniformes… Lo siento

-NOOOOOO! No puedo pasar así toda la jornada de clases, simplemente no puedo! –Helena estaba a punto de llorar cuando la profesora la interrumpió.

-Tranquilizate… mira no tengo uniformes pero tengo una falta parecida a la del uniforme y una camisa blanca… ¿Eso te ayuda? Espera si? –La profesora fue a buscar ambas prendas.

-Eso ayuda, si ayuda… son laaas… 7:55 ¡OH POR DIOS! Las clases están apunto de empezar, no lo lograré…

-Listo, aquí están… -Las prendas fueron arrebatadas por la pelinegra que salió corriendo del salón

-¡Gracias profesora, se las devolveré mañana, enserio muchísimas gracias! –Gritó eso y corrió al baño, pero el de chicas estaba cerrado. –¡Oh no puede ser enserio! – vio al techo frustrada y suspiro. –Bueno, en tiempos de necesidad… -Miró el baño de chicos y entró, se encerró en un cubículo y se empezó a quitar el saco del colegio, la corbata, bajo la falda sucia por el lodo y se la cambio por otra falda, se parecía mucho a la del colegio, igual era negra y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía pliegues, casi igual excepto que tenía un encaje en el ruedo de la falda, se medio puso la camisa cuando alguien entró al baño. –Mierda! –Susurro para sí misma, ya se había puesto la falda pero no se había acomodado la camisa y estaba desabotonada aún, se quedó quieta esperando que ese chico se fuera y rogaba para que no entrara otro y el tiempo se le acababa. –Ni modo. –Volvió a decir para sí misma y suspiró, se empezó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa y luego se puso la corbata sin el nudo y luego se colocó el chaleco, arregló sus medias, tomo su ropa sucia y su maletín y volvió a suspirar para luego salir del cubículo y se dirigió a la salida…

-... creo que necesito una buena explicación después de ver esto.

_Helena cerró sus ojos con fuerza maldiciendo por dentro_.

-jajaja bueno yo… -La chica quedó sorprendida, "malditas coincidencias" pensó. –Hiei. –Sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada

-Creí que eras una chica. –levantó una ceja mientras sonreía con picardía

-Lo soy. Sí lo soy…. Me tengo que ir. ¡Te explico luego! –Helena salió corriendo por 2 razones, una porque ya era tarde y tenía que apresurarse para no llegar demasiado tarde a clases y la dos porque estaba algo apenada, estar en el baño de hombres en el colegio podía generar muchas burlas y apodos, Helena logró llegar al salón de clases abrió la puerta y miro a su joven profesor de inglés. –Lamento llegar tarde profesor, había llegado temprano pero tuve una emergencia con el uniforme, tuve que cambairme. –Hizo una pequeña señal al uniforme sucio.

-No hay problema solo has llegado 6 minutos tarde, no es mucho jejeje pasa por favor y ve a tú asiento.

-Gracias profesor. –En ese momento Helena agradeció que su primera clase fuera con un profesor calmado como el profesor Yahil.

_En los baños para hombres del colegio…_

-Tonta. –Hiei insultó molesto. Lavó sus manos y camino fuera de los baños, continuo caminando con mucha paciencia como si nada hasta llegar a su salón de clases. Abrió la puerta y el profesor Hanagata lo miró y pregunto.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde? Tú hermana ya estaba aquí desde el inicio de clases y me dijo que tú llegaste con ella, así que… ¿por qué llegas tarde al salón?

-Me distraje. –Miró al profesor a los ojos pero dejó de hacer y miró al suelo. Los dos estaban en la entrada del salón, el profesor evitaba que Hiei entrara…

-Bueno no veo por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Pasa. –el profesor no quiso más dolores de cabeza y lo dejó pasar sin más.

_Y así empezaron las clases ese día lluvioso y agitado_

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por leer, hoy hay 2 capítulos para esta noche. Gracias por leer. Que descansen, espero les guste este capítulo, esperen el siguiente pronto. No estoy muy inspirada para mensajes a los lectores jejeje se me fue todo en este capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Pasaban las primeras horas de clases, todos estaban aburridos copiando y escuchando al profesor, incluso Keiko, Kurama miraba a Botan de vez en cuando, Botan fingía no darse cuenta, Hiei veía por la ventana como solía hacerlo siempre. Yusuke veía con una sonrisa picara a Keiko, ella miraba hacia atrás y le sonreía a Yusuke con complicidad, Kuwabara notó esas miradas y de inmediato lo intuyó…_

~ ¿Podría ser…? ~ –Pensaba Kuwabara mientras ponía su dedo índice en un lado de su cabeza mientras analizaba la situación.

_Pasaron las primeras horas de clase mientras la lluvia se calmaba pero las nubes se negaban a irse. Llegó la hora del receso y todos salieron del salón, Kuwabara miró a su compañera Yukina y le sonrió, Yukina le correspondió la sonrisa, luego algo que Kuwabara no se esperaba pasó…_

-Kazuma... –Yukina se acercó a Kuwabara y este la miró feliz

-Dime Yukina… ¿Qué pasa? –Contestó Kuwabara con curiosidad

-Bueno… me preguntaba si puedo acompañarte a ti y a tus amigos a almorzar… -era bastante tímida, era una de las primeras veces que ella tomaba la iniciativa para socializar con un chico.

-Oh. ¡Por supuesto Yukina, a todos nos encantaría que nos acompañaras! jejejeje –era lo mejor que había escuchado ese día y estaba muy feliz, aunque fuera con sus demás amigos, algo era algo y esa era la oportunidad para progresar. –Vamos, sígueme Yukina, espero que a tú hermano no le moleste, aunque si quieres puedes invitarlo a venir con nosotros también. –El peli naranja quiso ser amable con ella, pero con la experiencia pasada Kuwabara no había quedado muy contento con él y la verdad por ahora no quería que interfiriera en sus planes.

-Gracias Kuwabara, pero estoy segura de que él no querría venir con nosotros, no te preocupes. –Yukina le sonrió amablemente queriendo ocultar el hecho de que ella no quería que su hermano pasara ese receso con ella, Yukina decidió que como él no quería socializar con nadie, ella no lo ayudaría con eso, pensó ~Mi ausencia tal vez lo obligue a hacer algún amigo aquí~

-Okeeey… está bien si tú crees que estará bien, no hay problema... –Kuwabara estaba feliz pero supo que esa no era una respuesta normal de Yukina y menos si se trataba de su hermano, después de todo ella no parecía del tipo de chica que dejaría a su hermano solo porque sí, rápidamente Kuwabara intuyó que había pasado algún altercado entre ellos… ~ ¡Bueno! luego podré ayudarla a resolver el problema~ pensó

_Se dirigieron a la cafetería y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer otra vez pero esta vez con más pereza un chico caminaba por los pasillos viendo a otros chicos reírse, tomarse fotos, jugar entre ellos… él estaba solo y sentía como si no encajara... subió unos cuantos pisos más y se sentó en uno de los escalones apoyando su espalda en la pared y se quedó ahí mientras miraba la otra pared que tenía enfrente. Por otro lado en la cafetería…_

-Hay algo diferente… -dijo en susurro el peli rojo mientras se inclinaba hacia Botan.

-jejeje lo sé, es algo buenísimo. –dijo también en susurro la peli azul, aunque en su voz se escuchaba emoción.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? –aun susurrando preguntó curioso el peli rojo.

-¡Yusuke y Keiko por fin están saliendo oficialmente! –su voz se volvió algo chillona por la emoción y porque casi gritaba eso último.

-Ah! Claro! Ya decía yo que ese intercambio de miradas no era el mismo que el de antes…

-Lo sé, es genial ¿No? jejeje –Botan estaba feliz por su amiga y no lo ocultaba.

-Sí es genial, me alegro por ellos. –Shuichi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Botan y ella se sonrojo un poco pero también le sonrió.

-Oigan ustedes. –Kuwabara interrumpió el momento. –Esos dos ya son novios ¿no es así? –Preguntó sin dejar de ver a Yusuke y a Keiko.

-jajaja sí Kuwabara parece que ya lo son. –Contestó el peli rojo mientras ahogaba risitas por ver la expresión graciosa de concentración de Kuwabara.

-Ayer me lo contó Keiko, estaba super feliz. –Agregó Botan.

-¡Ah vaya! En hora buena. –Dijo el peli naranja con una gran sonrisa.

-ammm… -Yukina tenía dudas respecto al tema.

-Oh. Yukina jejeje bueno esos dos son amigos de infancia y siempre se gustaron y ahora por fin son novios. –Explicó Kuwabara

-Ya veo, hacen una muy linda pareja. –Yukina se dirigió a Kuwabara y él le sonrió.

-Hola Yukina. –Botan saludó a la chica y se vengó por la interrupción que Kuwabara había hecho hace rato, el peli naranja miró a Botan con molestia pero decidió dejar que ella hablara con Yukina también, después de todo Kuwabara quería a Yukina dentro de su círculo de amigos.

-Hola Botan. –Yukina le sonrió

-¿Cómo estás? –Botan continuo la conversación aunque Shuichi y Kuwabara estuvieran en medio.

-Bien, feliz de estar aquí. –Dijo muy contenta

-¿Vienes de Tokio ¿no? –Repentinamente la voz de Keiko se hizo escuchar, parecía querer formar parte de la conversación con la chica nueva.

-a- así es. –Dijo Yukina con algo de timidez por tener la atención de todos ahora.

-¿Cómo es? Seguro es muy brillante por las noches –Continúo preguntando Keiko

-Así es… ¿no has viajado a Tokio? –Preguntó a Keiko

-Sí lo he hecho pero solo de día y he visto especiales en TV y me gustaría pasar una noche ahí, se ve muy lindo. –Sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya veo, es muy agitada la vida por allá pero sí es una ciudad bastante llamativa y llena de vida. Tengo familiares allá, quizás algún día te acompañe a visitar la ciudad.

-wow en ese caso yo me apunto, ya he ido a Tokio en las vacaciones pero con amigas sería mucho más divertido. – Botan se emocionó por la idea.

-Yo también he estado en Tokio pero con mi familia, jamás con amigos, una salida así sería interesante. –Agregó Shuichi , a donde Botan fuera él también iría, además se escuchaba divertido.

-Deberíamos salir todos juntos algún fin de semana cuando todo podamos ¿no? –Yusuke estaba de muy buen humor y abierto a cualquier idea, así que la idea del viaje le pareció fantástica.

-¡Claro! –Botan ya estaba más que feliz con la idea

-Mi hermano podría acompañarlos… el no es muy hablador pero no es malo y conoce mucho mejor la ciudad que yo. –Yukina agregó esto porque sí quería ir al viaje con ellos, le emocionaba la idea y estaba haciendo amigos como ella quería pero lo del viaje con amigos era un poco más de lo que ella podía hacer por su cuenta.

-Claro, entre más mejor. –dijo Kuwabara sonriente, podía notar que Yukina quería sentirse segura y entonces habría que aceptar a su hermano sin reproches.

-Sería un viaje encantador. –Keiko realmente quería ir a Tokio y la idea de viajar con amigos la había entusiasmado.

-Claro que iremos. –Dijo Yusuke abrazándola y sonriéndole.

_Todos estaban hablando felices haciendo planes para el futuro y el amor estaba en el aire, las expectativas eran altas y las sorpresas venían a toda velocidad, la amistad se volverá más fuerte y los lazos del destino empezaran a atarse entre ellos. Mientras en otro lado del colegio…_

-No tengo ganas de comer ni de nada. –Decía la peli negro mientras bajaba escalones con aburrimiento. Helena miraba alrededor y no veía nada que le interesara siguió caminado por pasillos, se sentía un poco mal, no quería que el inicio de su día le afectara el resto, pero sentía que ya era demasiado. –Quiero llorar. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a una ventana y veía las gotitas de lluvia caer, siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que en el inicio de unos escalones vio a alguien que le pareció familiar. –Hiei. –Lo miró y le sonrió pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa solo la miró por un momento y luego desvió la mirada. –Hola ¿Qué pasa? Te ves triste.

-No lo estoy. –Dijo cortante.

-No parece cierto lo que dices.

-Eso no te importa.

-Oye, tranquilízate, esta mañana parecías estar de mejor humor. –Helena se acercó a Hiei y se sentó junto a él respetando su espacio.

-Hablando de esta mañana… ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó directamente.

-Ah! Eemmm… bueno jejeje es que tuve un pequeño accidente en el camino. –rió, se sonrojó y trató de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Tu falda estaba sucia y mojada, al igual que tú camisa y tu cabello estaba mojado también. –Hiei mencionó su observación, estaba serio observándola y esperando su respuesta a eso.

-Me caí. –Helena miró al suelo algo triste, pero luego sonrió y miro a Hiei. –Soy algo torpe jejeje.

-Claro. –Hiei dejo de verla y miro hacia abajo de los escalones. –¿Segura fue eso? Tampoco te ves de humor.

-Bueno, no me caí, alguien chocó conmigo y pues no soy muy coordinada así que no pude evitar la caída por el choque. –Volvió a ver a Hiei aún sonriendo, tratando de disimular pero ella estaba a punto de llorar, aunque resistió y no lo hizo. –Pero él se disculpo y me ayudo y me acompañó al aquí. Su nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara, es muy amigable jejeje. –Trató de reír animada

-Kazuma… Kuwabara… -Hiei la miró, estaba muy serio y parecía haberse molestado un poco más por lo que escuchó.

-¿Lo conoces? –Helena se sorprendió… Nuevamente _malditas coincidencias_

-Está en mi salón de clases. –Dijo mirando al techo ahora con una expresión pensativa.

-Por tú cara supongo que no es tú amigo. ¿Te desagrada? –Preguntó curiosa.

-No me desagrada, tampoco me cae bien. No lo conozco, aunque mi hermana sí.

-¿Tienes hermana? –Esta vez estaba incrédula. Hiei solo le dedico una mirada que hizo estremecer a Helena. –Esta bie! lo siento. Lo admito, fue una mala pregunta, no viene al caso. –Levantó ambas manos a la altura de los hombros y cerró los ojos, cual criminal descubierto por un policía.

-Como sea. –Contestó Hiei con indiferencia.

-Okeey… -Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de su alrededor. –Helena lo veía y luego evitaba su mirada cuando él la volteaba a ver.-

-¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a la misma pregunta.

-Solo el trasero. –Helena contestó con indiferencia, Hiei la miró nuevamente serio y algo molesto. – ¡¿Qué?! Sé que suena a broma pero no es broma, es enserio y dolió... –Dijo con mirada de reproche.

-jeje... –Se rió un poco sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Heey! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te estás riendo? Jejeje ¿Puedes hacer eso, no explotas si lo haces? –Helena bromeó con Hiei un poco, para su suerte él ya parecía estar de mejor humor y simplemente le dedicó una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa.

-Cállate. –Dijo mientras reía nuevamente y miraba al suelo ocultando su sonrisa de Helena.

-Me alegra que rías, es bueno para ti, te sienta bien. –Helena le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y le dio un par de palmaditas en su hombro.

-Claro, las clases ya van a empezar otra vez. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba los escalones para ir a su salón de clases.

-¡Te acompaño! –Helena bajó los escalones rápido y al último escalón tropezó, solo cerró sus ojos para sentir el golpe, pero el impacto contra el suelo no llegó, unos brazos detuvieron la caída.

-Ten más cuidado. –Dijo ayudándola a incorporarse nuevamente.

-Perdona. –Dijo aun nerviosa por el susto y algo sonrojada por el acercamiento del chico. –Gracias Hiei.

-Bien… vamos. –Hiei aun no se alejaba mucho de Helena, decidió seguir con ella hasta su salón, algo no muy común en el pero creyó que ella podría tener más accidentes en el día, después de todo ya había pasado por dos, un tercero no sería para nada improbable, además él creía que ella era algo torpe en lo que hacía.

-Ah… ¡claro, Sí! –Helena accedió y siguió el camino que indicaba Hiei casi hipnotizada por él.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
